Locket of love
by Girlwithapencil
Summary: Rouge accidentally drops Bokkun's locket and the Sonic gang discover it, unknowing of who it belongs to. As they try to give it back to its rightful owner, Cream tries to get used to the fact that she has a secret admirer...
1. Intro

"Now how can I use this to get a chaos emerald?" asked Rouge to herself, flying through the air. She flew above Knuckles, who was guarding the Master Emerald.

Rouge swooped down. Knuckles' eyes immediatly snapped open.

"Who goes there!?" he shouted angrily, facing the wrong way. Rouge snuck up behind the Master Emerald and picked it up.

Knuckes turned around sharply.

"You get back here with that RIGHT NOW!" Knuckles leapt up at Rouge, who was now flying away. Knuckles' fist hit Rouge hard, causing her to drop the Master Emerald, which Knuckles caught. But she didn't notice what else she dropped...


	2. A surprise

Cream and Cheese were outside picking flowers when she looked up to see Knuckles rushing past.

"Mr. Knuckles! Where are you going!?" she called out, standing up.

"Cheese, you stay here and finish our flower crown for mother! I'm going to follow Knuckles!" Cream told Cheese before running off after Knuckles.

After a couple minutes of running, Cream finally caught up with Knuckles when he stopped for a break.

"Knuckles! Where are you going?" Cream asked, panting.

"Cream! Where did you come from?!" Knuckles exclaimed, surprised.

"I was following you! I want to know what's going on!"

"Well, if you must know, I found this on the ground near the Master Emerald." Knuckles held out his hand, revealing a locket with a heart shaped charm on the end, "It appeared after I chased Rouge away, so I think she must've stolen it from someone and then dropped it."

"How do you know it's not her locket?" Cream asked innocently.

"Knowing her, she doesn't get any valuable possessions by actually buying them legally. It must be stolen." Knuckles folded his arms.

"Maybe if we look at whose picture is inside, we'll be able to find out who it belongs to!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"I was actually going to take it to Sonic to see if he knew whose it was. I've never seen it before in my life and Sonic gets out there more and makes more friends." Knuckles said as they started walking.

"Ok then, let's find Sonic!" Cream said as they made their way toward Sonic's house.

...

Sonic was not home. He was out for a run, as usual.

"Oh, it looks like Sonic isn't home." Cream said sadly.

"He'll be back soon." Knuckles said, "Hopefully."

Right on cue, a familiar blue blur came speeding from the distance and suddenly stopped right next to them.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said, who had suddenly appeared, "What's up?"

"I found this locket that Rouge dropped. She probably stole it and I was wondering if you knew who it belonged to." Knuckles held out the locket to show Sonic.

"Nope. Never seen that locket before in my whole life." Sonic admitted, taking the locket from him, "But that won't stop me from trying to return it to it's rightful owners. And you guys are gonna help me!"

"Cream thinks we should look in the locket to see whose picture is in it." Knuckles said, glancing sideways at Cream.

"Yeah, so we know who it belongs to." Cream added in.

"We can't just look in the locket and invade someone's privacy!" Sonic exclaimed, "I say we ask around and don't show anyone the picture inside. That way we're not being dishonest."

"That's going to be a lot harder, but I guess you're right." Cream said in an unsure tone.

"Ok, so first we've gotta-" but Sonic was cut off by a gloved hand snatching the locket out of his hand. Sonic looked behind him. Amy was standing there.

"I always knew that you secretly had a heart shaped locket with my picture in it!" Amy squealed, going to open the locket.

"No Amy, don't!" Sonic, Knuckles and Cream all shouted at once. But Amy ignored them and opened the locket.

Her face changed to an angry frown.

"Sonic! You have a crush on CREAM!?" Amy yelled.

"What!?" exclaimed Cream.


	3. Bokkun finds out

"Sonic, how could you have been hiding this from me the whole time?" Amy asked furiously, pulling out her hammer, "Besides, you're NINE YEARS OLDER THAN HER!"

"Amy! That's not my locket!" Sonic backed away, "Knuckles found it!"

"Really?" Amy asked, her angry look had disappeared now.

"Yes!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well then whose is it?" Amy asked as her hammer disappeared.

"We don't know." Knuckles answered, "That's what we're trying to find out."

"M-me...?" Cream's voice was shaky as her cheeks turned pink, "Are you sure it's not my mother's locket?"

"Maybe that's it!" Sonic exclaimed, "Let's go see your mother, Cream."

A few minutes later, they entered Cream's house.

"Hello, mother!" Cream cheered as they walked towards Vanilla, who was wearing the flower crown Cheam and Cheese had made. Cheese was hovering next to her.

"We found your locket!" Amy said as she held up the locket. Vanilla looked at them, confused. Cheese stared at them.

"Thank you dear, but that's not my locket." Vanilla said.

"It isn't?" Sonic said in a shocked tone.

"But it's got a picture of Cream in it!" said Knuckles.

"That must mean someone likes you!" Amy teased and nudged Cream playfully. Cheese smirked at her.

"I wonder who it is!" Vanilla said excitedly, clasping her hands together, "I can't believe it! My little girl has a secret admirer!"

"Please stop it, mother, you're embarrassing me." Cream said uncomfortably.

"Sorry, dear." Vanilla said.

"I wonder who it could be!" Amy said as they walked outside. Cheese was now following them.

"Well it's not me, and I'm pretty sure it's not Knuckles." Sonic said.

"It's probably not Tails either." Amy said, "I'm pretty sure he likes Cosmo."

"Then who could it be?" Knuckles asked, "Maybe we should ask Tails. He might be able to figure out who it belongs to."

"Alright then, guys, we're goin' to Tails' workshop!" Sonic exclaimed as they started walking towards Tails' workshop.

Cream stayed silent, lost in her thoughts.

...

Rouge flew into Dr. Eggman's base.

She snuck past Decoe and Bocoe, who were trying to fix a broken robot.

Bokkun was sitting in a room, eating a cupcake.

"I miss Ella's cooking..." he trailed off sadly, "This cake just isn't the same!"

Rouge swooped down next to him.

"GAAH! Rouge! Where did YOU come from!?" Bokkun exclaimed angrily, "And what do you want this time?!"

"Careful, Bokkun, you don't wanna mess with someone who still has your lock-" Rouge cut off when she realised she didn't have the locket anymore.

Bokkun started laughing crazily.

"You don't have my locket anymore, so you can't trick me into helping you anymore!" Bokkun exclaimed happily.

"Oh no, I must've dropped it!" Rouge exclaimed.

Bokkun immediatly stopped laughing.

"YOU DROPPED MY LOCKET!?" Bokkun shouted loudly, blushing with both anger and embarrassment, "WHERE!?"

"I last had it near the Master Em - wait, why am I telling you this?" Rouge put her hands on her hips.

"My locket!" Bokkun cried out, flying out of Dr. Eggman's base with his jetpack, "I've gotta find it before it falls into the wrong hands!"


	4. The plan fails

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese arrived outside Tails' workshop door. Sonic knocked on the door.

No answer.

Sonic knocked again louder. Still no answer.

Knuckles knocked on the door so hard that a giant dent appeared in the door.

"Someone there?" called out Tails' voice from inside, "Come in!"

They walked inside to see Tails making adjustments to the X Tornado.

"Hey, Tails! Could you help us with something?" Sonic asked.

Tails tigthened the last screw and turned around.

"Sure! What do you need my help with?" he asked.

"Do you know who this belongs to?" Amy handed Tails the locket.

Tails looked at it.

"Do you know whose picture is in it?" Tails asked.

"It's a picture of Cream." Amy said.

"Have you tried asking her mother?" asked Tails.

"Yes, and she says it's not hers." Cream said.

"Maybe someone has a crush on you, then." Tails said, opening the locket and looking at the picture inside, "Do you know who that might be?"

"Well it's not you, me, or Knuckles." said Sonic.

"How do you know it's not mine? I mean it isn't, but how do you know?!" Tails said nervously.

"Because we know who you like!" Amy smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tails looked away.

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tails called. Cosmo walked inside.

"Oh! Hello everyone!" she sounded shocked.

"Hi Cosmo!" Tails' tails started wagging.

"Hi Tails!" Cosmo said, "I just came over for a visit!"

"Hey Cosmo? Can we ask you something?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Cosmo walked over towards Tails and saw the locket he was holding.

"Where'd you get that?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh, uh, the others found it and we were wondering if you know who it belongs to?" Tails asked, hoping Cosmo didn't think it belonged to him.

Cosmo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, but I don't know who it belongs to." Cosmo said.

"Maybe we should ask around?" Tails suggested.

"Ok. But to spare their privacy, we won't say whose picture is in it." Sonic said as they started walking outside.

...

Bokkun was flying overhead when he noticed Sonic and his friends walking out of Tails' workshop.

"Oh no! I can't let them see me!" Bokkun swooped down into a tree.

"I hope we find out who it is soon." Amy said, "I want to see who Cream's secret admirer is!"

"Wouldn't they be embarrassed that we saw the picture?" Tails asked.

"I told you, we're not going to tell anyone that we saw the picture." Sonic said as they walked near the tree that Bokkun was hiding in.

Bokkun, who had heard the whole conversation, blushed upon hearing what they were saying. Could they have found his locket? If so, he had to get it off them without them knowing it was his.

Bokkun jumped down from the tree in front of them, surprising them.

"Bokkun! What're you doing here?" Knuckles threatened.

"I heard you talking about that locket and I think I can help!" Bokkun cried out.

"How did you know we were talking about a locket?" Sonic asked suspiciously. Bokkun gulped.

"Uhh, uh, because I just figured, since I know who it belongs to! (Yeah, that's it!) I'll give it back to them!" Bokkun said hopefully.

"You're lying! You're gonna give it to Eggman!" Knuckles roared, shaking his fist at Bokkun.

Bokkun was about to cry, but he was holding back tears. He didn't want Cream to see him as a crybaby, despite the fact that he'd cried in front of Cream before.

"I'm telling the truth!" Bokkun cried out.

Sonic and Knuckles lunged at Bokkun in unison, causing Bokkun to jump back in surprise.

"Guys! Can't we discuss it over a bucket of popcorn?!" Bokkun asked nervously.

Knuckles fist flew out. Bokkun flew off, wailing.

"Well, I guess we're back to looking for the owner of this locket." Sonic said as they continued walking.


	5. The search continues

Bokkun was flying through the air, looking for Sonic and his friends.

"No luck...I can't find them anywhere..." Bokkun said to himself, "How can I get that locket off them?"

...

At the Chaotix's house, the doorbell rang.

"Charmy! Turn that alarm clock off!" Vector mumbled, half asleep.

Charmy flew into the room.

"That's not an alarm clock, it's the doorbell!" Charmy said.

"It is what I say it is and I say it's an alarm clock!" Vector shouted in Charmy's face.

Vector sighed.

"Sorry. It's just I didn't get much sleep last night. Seriously though, just get the cupcakes out of the oven." Vector said.

"I'll get it." Espio said calmly, walking into the room and answering the door. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, and Cheese walked in.

"Hi everyone! What brings you here?" Vector asked.

"We were wondering if you knew who this locket belonged to." Tails showed Vector the locket.

"Never seen it before." Vector took the locket.

"Don't-!" Tails exclaimed as Vector opened the locket.

"...open it..." Tails finished.

"Does this belong to-?"

"No Vector, her mother said it's not hers." Tails answered the question before it was even asked.

"Hey, Espio? Do you know anyone who might like Cream?" Vector turned to Espio.

Espio looked at Charmy.

"Don't look at me!" Charmy objected, "I've never seen the locket before either!"

"Neither have I." Espio said, "We're sorry but it appears we have no idea where that locket came from.

Sonic and co. sighed.

"I guess we should go look elsewhere." Sonic said as they walked outside, "Thanks anyway."

...

Dr. Eggman was shouting at Decoe and Bocoe.

"Where's Bokkun!? I've been looking for him all day and I can't find him anywhere!"

"We don't know where he could be." Decoe said, looking around.

"We haven't seen him all day." Bocoe said.

"Well find him, because I think he's ready to be promoted from being a messanger robot!" Dr. Eggman grinned evilly, "I think I'm going to have him operate the roboticizer!"


	6. Dr Eggman's rotton plan

Decoe and Bocoe were in another room, looking for Bokkun. Bokkun tiptoed into the room, unaware that Dr. Eggman was there.

"I hope Dr. Eggman doesn't catch me..." he said a little too loudly.

Dr. Eggman swivelled around in his chair so fast that it surprised Bokkun.

"Bokkun! There you are!" Dr. Eggman smiled evilly, "I've been looking for you all day!"

"Sorry, Dr. Eggman," Bokkun said, trying to find an excuse to get away, "I've been busy." He realised he'd said too much and tried to run off, but Dr. Eggman picked him up by one of his ears and continued talking.

"I've been thinking that you need a promotion from being a messanger robot!" Eggman continued.

"You mean I get a good job finally?!" Bokkun exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, and I think I'm ready to trust you with the roboticizer. Your first test is to find some sort of animal and roboticize it without failure. Only then can you move up in the ranks of the Eggman Empire."

"Uhhh, can I do it later?" Bokkun asked, "I'm kinda busy right now..." He tried to slip out of Eggman's grasp, but he couldn't.

"It'll have to wait, Bokkun, because I need you to send a message to Sonic daring him to come stop me!" Dr. Eggman put him down.

"But Dr. Eggman, why do you want to tell Sonic? Then you'll have less chance of winning!" Bokkun asked.

"Because it's no fun if it's too easy!" Dr. Eggman handed him a green bag with a tv in it, "Just take this to Sonic and bring back something to roboticize if you can. I'm going to force all of Sonic's little friends to watch! Ho ho ho ho!" He laughed like Santa Claus.

Bokkun, realising he was free, put on the satchel and flew out of the base, as he looked for Sonic and his friends.

...

"Bokkun sure was acting strange before." Amy said as they walked.

"Yeah, I mean, why would Dr. Eggman want that locket, anyway?" Tails asked, "It's almost as if he's desperate to get a hold of it!"

"Maybe he wants Rouge to get it back." Knuckles growled.

"I don't think Eggman trusts Rouge enough to want to help her with that unless she helped him in return." Amy said.

"You think about Rouge WAY too much, Knucklehead!" Sonic teased.

"I do not!" Knuckles shouted, raising his fists, "I only think about her because she always tries to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

"Whoa! Chill out, Knuckles!" Sonic stepped back.

"Please don't start fighting!" Cosmo said in a scared tone.

Cream was looking down at the locket, thinking a million thoughts.

"Hey Cream, you haven't talked much since we found that locket. Is everything alright?" Amy asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh? Uh, yeah...everything's fine." Cream smiled nervously up at Amy.

"You're blushing!" Amy teased, nudging Cream playfully. Cheese started giggling.

"I am?" Cream asked nervously.

All of a sudden, Bokkun flew down from the sky on his jetpack and landed in front of them.

"Dr. Eggman has a message for you!" Bokkun pulled a TV out of the bag and turned it on. A giant close up of Dr. Eggman's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Sonic! I challenge you and your friends to come and watch a poor little critter get roboticized! You'll never stop me, because this time it's Bokkun who'll be doing the roboticizing! Even YOU can't get there in time, Sonic! HO HO HO HO!" he laughed before the TV self-destructed. A giant cloud of smoke surrounded them.

Bokkun coughed and noticed Cream had the locket. He lunged at her and grabbed what he thought was the locket, stuffed it in his bag, and flew off.

Once the smoke cleared, Sonic and the gang realised Bokkun was gone.

"Come on, guys, we've gotta save whatever creature is in danger of getting roboticized!" Sonic started heading off towards Dr. Eggman's lair.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and even Cosmo followed. Then, Cream realised something.

"Hang on!" she called out, shocked.

"What is it, Cream?" Sonic asked, stopping and looking back.

"Where's Cheese?!"


	7. Rescue

Bokkun arrived back at Eggman's lair, panting.

"Doh! I forgot to get something to roboticize! Oh well, at least I've got the-"

"Hello Bokkun!" Dr. Eggman greeted him, "I can see you haven't brought anything! Do I really have to do ALL the work?"

"Chao!"

"What was that?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"I don't know..." Bokkun reached into his bag, hearing that the noise was coming from there, and pulled Cheese out!

"Excellent idea! Or should I say EGGCELLENT! We'll roboticize Cheese!" Dr. Eggman picked up Cheese and put her in the roboticizer.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted angrily.

"Now Bokkun, don't roboticize Cheese until Sonic and his little friends get here!" Dr. Eggman walked out of the room, "I'll get my robots set up to attack in case Sonic puts up a fight, which he most likely will."

Bokkun looked at Cheese. He never liked her much, yet he felt guilty somehow.

...

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cosmo jumped in the window to find themselves faced with an army of robots.

Sonic spindashed one robot, Knuckles punched another, Amy bashed a third one with her hammer, Tails flew into yet another one, and Cosmo stood there, not knowing what to do. Cream made a throwing motion with her arm before realising that Cheese wasn't there to use as a projectile.

"We've gotta find Cheese!" Cream said sadly, "She's surely here, I can just tell!"

"Don't worry!" Sonic said before spindashing the last robot, "We'll get her back!"

"I hope so..." Cream sighed.

...

"Chao!" Cheese called out, scared.

Bokkun and Cheese were the only ones in the room.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese shouted angrily at Bokkun.

"I can't let you out!" Bokkun protested, somehow understanding what she was saying, "Dr. Eggman ordered me to roboticize you so I have to!"

"Chao!"

"I'm sorry, Cheese, but I have to roboticize you...even though Cream will hate me..." Bokkun sniffed as tears welled up in his eyes. Cheese tilted her head, looking at Bokkun in confusion.

Sonic and co. arrived on the scene just as Dr. Eggman walked back in.

"Oh, hello there Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said, "I can see you've defeated my robots! Well luckily I've got more robots to keep you in place while Bokkun here roboticizes your little chao friend!"

A few big robots came and grabbed each of the Sonic gang.

"HO HO HO HO! Alright, Bokkun, you can roboticize Cheese now!" Dr. Eggman signalled Bokkun to start the roboticizer.

Sonic broke free of the robot's grasp and spindashed into it.

"I'll save you, Cheese!" Cream ran towards Cheese, but was blocked by Dr. Eggman pushing her to the ground. Bokkun glared at Eggman, but he didn't see.

Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were free and attacking robots that had appeared. Decoe and Bocoe ran around pulling switches and levers to activate the robots as Sonic and co. attacked the robots. One laser beam was about to hit Cosmo but Tails picked her up and flew off.

Amy swung her hammer at Decoe while Knuckles punched Bocoe. Dr. Eggman kept blocking Cream's way while Sonic kept attacking robots with his spindash ability. Cheese cheered her friends on while Bokkun looked around the room sadly.

_'I can't roboticize Cheese...' _Bokkun thought to himself, _'Cream will hate me and there's already no chance that she likes me...'_ Bokkun sighed. He made up his mind then and there.

In all the commotion, Bokkun, in one swift motion, grabbed Cheese and sped out of the room.

"Chao?"

Everyone was too busy fighting to notice. Everyone except Cream.

"Where did Cheese go?" Cream said in a worried tone.

Sonic defeated the last robot and spindashed Dr. Eggman to get to Cheese, only to notice that she wasn't there.

Sonic turned around to face Dr. Eggman, who was lying on his stomach.

"Alright, Egghead, what did you do with Cheese?" Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't do - WHAT!?" Eggman exclaimed upon noticing Cheese was gone.

"What have you done with her?!" Knuckles exclaimed angrily, appearing next to Sonic. Amy patted her hammer against her free hand threateningly.

"Maybe Dr. Eggman didn't do anything, Sonic, maybe Cheese escaped." Tails suggested.

"Bokkun's missing too." Cosmo said.

Cream looked worried and ran out of the room. Everyone else stared after her.

...

Bokkun went outside of Eggman's lair and put Cheese down on the ground and tried to run off before getting caught by Cream.

"Bokkun?"

Bokkun jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked at her, relieved that she wasn't angry.

"Uhh...here." Bokkun handed Cheese to her, avoiding eye contact. Cream took Cheese in her hands.

"Why did you rescue Cheese?" Cream asked in confusion, "I thought you were on Dr. Eggman's side?"

"Well I, uhh...that's none of your beeswax!" Bokkun retorted before covering his mouth, "Sorry..."

There was an awkward silence before Cream suddenly dove at Bokkun, much to his surprise and embarrassment. Next thing he knew, Cream was hugging him warmly.

"Oh thank you Bokkun!" she cried, tears forming, "If it weren't for you, Cheese would be a...a robot!"

Bokkun blushed, not knowing what to say in response. Cream let go, picked up Cheese and ran off, smiling back at him. When she was gone, Bokkun sighed.

***this story is NOT finished by the way, even though it might seem like it so don't worry!***


End file.
